ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Alluvion Skirmish
Category:Events You must first get an Eudaemon item. After that talk to Lola and she will tell you to talk to Oston. You may have to talk to Lola twice to get the correct message. After talking to Oston you can now trade the items to him to get the Alluvion Skirmish Key Item. Items that need to be traded to enter Skirmish. Cirdas Caverns (U)/Rala Waterways (U) Any level of:Rala Visage or Cirdas Visage. Any level of:Faithful's Torso. Any level of:Faithful's Legs. and any Eudaemon item. This will change your Simulacrum into a Eudaemon key item from the corresponding zone. Upon entering from the Augural Conveyor, you're put into a room where it would be a good time to buff up. Click on Living Cairn to continue. Depending on the level of Visage and body used determines the number of floors needed to be completed and how many possible Mistmaw Notorious Monster can be defeated. Augmentation Each weapon has 2 slots available for augmentation. Snow stones overwrite each other and fill one slot, leaf stones overwrite each other and fill the second slot. Snow stones primarily allow for stat augmentation (atk,acc,etc.) while leaf stones allow for unique stat augmentation (store tp, snapshot, etc.). Snowslit, leaftslit, snowtip, and leaftip seem more likely to augment melee stats, snowdim, and leafdim seems to more likely augment magic stats, snoworb and leaforb augments pet stats. Stones used for Alluvion Weapon Augmentation *See table below for possible augments. Snowslit Stone, +1, +2 Leafslit Stone, +1, +2 Snowtip Stone, +1, +2 Leaftip Stone, +1, +2 Snowdim Stone, +1, +2 Leafdim Stone, +1, +2 Snoworb Stone, +1, +2 Yorcia Weald (U) Compiling talk found from various forums until information can be compiled in a decent manner. Information Objective: Fulfillment of primary objective, vanquishing the enemy stronghold, is impeded by the Malicious: enemies who threaten intruders at every turn. Valiant: The Malicious and their stronghold boast supernatural defenses, so the "Valiant" -- friendly reinforcements who can be called forth to battle -- are critical in thwarting them. However, Valiant alone are incapable of dealing the final blow to the enemy stronghold, so it falls to the pioneer and his compatriots to bring axe down. The objective will be deemed a failure should the foes advance upon and destroy your marchland. In short, the Valiant can halt the approach of the Malicious, protecting the marchlands. Puissances: As the name implies, Puissances is a type of energy gained from Noetic Ascensions and beasting elemental fiends known as "Escalents". The Valiant are the physical forms of Puissance made manifest. The Valiant will automatically assault the enemies' stronghold and engage in combat with the Malicious. Up to ten of the same Valiant may be summoned at a given time. Ars Monstrum: Increasing the Ars Monstrum's level will enable you to summon additional varieties of the Valiant. Each Valiant is suited to fighting different Malicious foes, as each has bonuses and penalties against certain type. Valiant Shijin: Valiant Shijin may also be summoned with Puissance in the same way as ordinary Valiant. Which Shijin is summoned depends on the type of eudeamon part used to construct the simulacrum. Only one Valiant Shijin is summoned may called forth, but its effects will be felt on all creatures within the alluvion skirmish. Players may use motes of Puissance to amend the Ars Monstrum, thereby increasing its level. An amended Ars Monstrum will enable you to summon additional varieties of the Valiant, as well as increase their level. The Ars Monstrum's maximum level is 3, but advancing to the next section will reset it to 1. Mellidopt Wings Clicking on the ??? outside the Yorcia Augural Conveyor will ask for Mellidopt wings. Once you have one, a CS with Lorissa will start and she'll ask for Mellidopt wings and will store/exchange them for you. Trading wings follows the same paradigm as old Yorcia Skirmish; Head:2, Body:3, Hands:1, Legs:2, Feet:1. In addition to armor, Lorissa also offers all Alluvion weapons for the cost of 3 Mellidopt wings each. Talk/Theory The interesting part is how augments are attained. In my experience, the ''snow~''type stones give an item a "top" augment. The ''Leaf~''type give an item a "bottom" augment. So I traded a NQ Snowslit Stone to a dagger and it gave me ACC+13. I then traded a Leafslit Stone +1 and got 2 augments. What I found interesting, is that no amount of +1 or +2 '''LEAF-'''type stones changed the ACC+13 augment I got. ...and furthermore no amount of '''SNOW-'''type changed the Crit rate+3% augment. So my thoughts are that you need both Snow and Leaf types to find that perfect augment type. Augment Stones